theincrediblehulktvfandomcom-20200215-history
The Incredible Hulk
The Incredible Hulk Genre Science fiction, drama, action-adventure Developed for television by Kenneth Johnson Based on characters created by Stan Lee Music by Joe Harnell Country of origin United States No. of seasons 5 No. of episodes 82 Network CBS The Incredible Hulk was a live-action science-fiction drama that ran on CBS from 1978 to 1982. It was created by Kenneth Johnson. The series was preceded by a pair of two-hour made-for-TV movies starting in November 1977. After the cancellation of the series, three television movies aired on NBC (1988, 1989 and 1990). Contents show Premise Edit The story originates when Dr. David Banner and his wife Laura are riding in their car when a tire blows out. The car rolls over. David gets thrown out, but his wife does not. He tries to save her by lifting the car to get her out, but he can't. Later, he interviews people and finds a woman who had exactly the same thing happen to her, except that she got her son out of the car. Banner gets angry that others could save their loved ones, but he couldn't save his. He figures out that high levels of gamma radiation from sunspots, along with the emotional stress experienced in these situations, are the reason why these people were able to find the physical strength to save those they love. He decides to test his theory by using the lab equipment to subject himself to a concentrated dose of gamma radiation. Unknown to him, the equipment had been upgraded, causing him to administer a far higher dose than he had intended. This causes him, when he becomes angry and enraged, to metamorphose into the Hulk. Reporter Jack McGee keeps trying to hunt down the Hulk—thinking that the creature killed Banner and his associate, Dr. Elaina Marks. Meanwhile, David tries to find a cure for the Hulk. Opening narration: "Dr. David Banner: physician, scientist; searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. Then an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. And now when David Banner grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs...The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter. The creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead and he must let the world think that he is dead until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him." Main actors/characters Edit Bill Bixby as David Banner (appeared in 81 episodes) Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk (82 episodes) Jack Colvin as Jack McGee (56 episodes) Add a photo to this gallery Ted Cassidy: voice of Hulk (and opening narration) in seasons 1 & 2 Episodes Edit Season one Edit The Incredible Hulk (pilot) Death in the Family (a.k.a. The Return of The Incredible Hulk) Final Round The Beast Within Of Guilt Models And Murder Terror In Times Square 747 The Hulk Breaks Las Vegas Never Give A Trucker An Even Break Life And Death Earthquakes Happen The Waterfront Story Season two Edit Married The Antowuk Horror Ricky Rainbows End A Child In Need Another Path Alice In Disco Land Killer Instinct Stop The Presses Escape From Los Santos Wildfire A Solitary Place Like A Brother The Haunted Mystery Man (Part 1) Mystery Man (Part 2) The Disciple No Escape Kindred Spirits The Confession The Quiet Room Vendetta Road Season three Edit Metamorphosis Blind Rage Brain Child The Slam My Favorite Magician Jake Behind The Wheel Homecoming The Snare Babalao Captive Night Broken Image Proof Positive Sideshow Long Run Home Falling Angels The Lottery The Psychic Rock And A Hard Place Death Mask Equinox Nine Hours On The Line Season four Edit Prometheus (Part 1) Prometheus (Part 2) Free Fall Dark Side Deep Shock Bring Me the Head of the Hulk Fast Lane Goodbye, Eddie Cain King of the Beach Wax Museum East Winds The First (Part 1) The First (Part 2) The Harder They Fall Interview With The Hulk Half Nelson Danny Patterns Season five Edit The Phenom Two Godmothers Veteran Sanctuary Triangle Slaves A Minor Problem Post-series movies Edit The Incredible Hulk Returns (1988) The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989) The Death of the Incredible Hulk (1990) MediaEdit The Incredible Hulk Movie Feature-Behind-the-Scenes - Looking Back To The TV Show(02:28) 3 views Read more Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013 TV Series) Avengers Assemble (2013 TV Series) ABC announced its upcoming 2012-2013 fall schedule, and the proposed The Incredible Hulk TV... Hulk (2013 Series)